


Pining Egg Unwin

by mangojuice



Series: Tailor!Eggsy [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Tailoring, These Boys Honestly, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangojuice/pseuds/mangojuice
Summary: “Into battle then,” He whispers to himself and walks into the room. Harry’s in a similar state of undress as himself, jacket shucked off and his first couple shirt buttons undone. The pomade in his hair has started to loosen from the hours of the day, his natural curls peeking out and falling onto his forehead.He thinks Harry is trying to kill him, one bouncy curl and soft-eyed look at a time.





	Pining Egg Unwin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stravaganza/gifts).



> For the lovely strav, whos comment birthed this fic and who is a kind and encouraging person. A follow up to my fic Smart Egg Unwin and the unresolved sexual tension between these boys. I hope you enjoy <3

“I need a new suit,” Harry mentions it casually as they sit in comfortable silence, both lingering to sit at the table as everyone else continued filing out. “I lost four of them the last time I was in America and we had that minor attack.” 

“You changed four times and lost them all? Harry don’t you think changing that many times under attack is impracti-” 

“Eggsy they blew up my suitcase,” Harry looks up at Eggsy with an amused smile, putting the pen he had been playing with down on the table and straightening his papers back up. 

“Right, that makes sense. I was worried I was going to have to talk to Merlin about your vanity causing issues again,” They both stand together and Harry rolls his eyes, though Eggsy can still see the smile clinging to his face. 

“Your so-called intervention was completely baseless and cost me my hand cream,” They push their chairs in, lingering near the table once more. Eggsy has to work in the shop today, Harry will go back to his office which means they’ll have to leave through different doorways. He doesn’t want to leave just yet, but even though it’s the last thing he wants, he has work to do. So he lifts his hand in a small goodbye and makes his way towards the main exit. 

“I was hoping,” He turns back around when Harry speaks up again, just reaching the end of the table. “That you might measure me? Work with Dagonet on it? You did so well with your first suit I thought you might do the same for me.” Eggsy gives a timid smile and nods. They part ways then, Harry to his office and Eggsy out to the front where he’ll have to reorganize the tie table and fold up a pile of shirts. 

They’d had dinner after he’d completed his first suit like Harry had promised, and though it had felt like a date at the time (the arm wrapped around his waist, the wine flush they both had by the end and the soft, fond look he got), Harry hadn’t said anything about it. It seemed to Eggsy like they were always having these flirty conversations, seeking each other’s company more so than normal friends would. They were dancing around each other, pushing and pulling and not quite meeting in the middle. 

Eggsy wanted it to be so much more than it was, to do anything and everything Harry wanted. Sometimes it was just hard to tell what exactly that was. 

But now Harry wanted Eggsy to measure him for a new suit, he couldn’t decide between being extremely nervous or excited. 

* / * \ *

Harry came down to the shop as Eggsy was closing up, Dagonet having trusted him with the key and gone home already. Eggsy made his way around the floor, shutting lights off in the fabric and holding rooms, tidying up behind the desk. He’d left the fitting room and main floor lights on, if a bit dimmed so people recognized that they were very much closed. 

Harry walks down the stairs with the same confidence he always has, Eggsy wonders how he can be so calm and yet his own heart is trying to beat out of his chest. 

Why is he so nervous? Sure Harry and him have this unspoken thing between them right now, and sometimes he looks at him and wants to drop to his knees right then and there and find out how Harry looks breathless from something other than fighting off ten mobsters at once. But that shouldn’t mean he can’t be casual about this. 

“Hey, you ready?” He carefully arranges his face into a neutral expression and takes a deep breath. ‘You’re being ridiculous, pull yourself together.’ 

Harry nods and they head into the first fitting room, Eggsy trailing behind. He decided at the last minute to take off his suit jacket, leaving it to lay on the front desk. He shoves his sleeves up his forearms and reminds himself that he’s just measuring Harry, that’s all. Nothing to it.

He loops the measuring tape back around his neck and makes sure he has his notepad in hand. “Into battle then,” He whispers to himself and walks into the room. Harry’s in a similar state of undress as himself, jacket shucked off and his first couple shirt buttons undone. The pomade in his hair has started to loosen from the hours of the day, his natural curls peeking out and falling onto his forehead. 

He thinks Harry is trying to kill him, one bouncy curl and soft-eyed look at a time. They exchange another round of smiles, Eggsy walking around to stand in front of the mirror. 

“Step up, please.” Harry stands on the platform, putting his arms out to the side. Eggsy only hesitates a moment before going in to measure his wingspan. “Were you thinking pinstripe again?” Eggsy is thankful that being a tailor comes with its own set of questions that need to be answered. He’s too nervous (which he still doesn’t understand. It’s just Harry) to make small talk, and he doesn’t think he would be able to handle silence of any kind, comfortable or awkward. If neither of them talks, he’s pretty sure Harry will be able to hear how his breathing is more irregular than normal. 

“No, herringbone this time. Probably indigo or navy blue, I haven’t decided yet. I’ve been thinking about getting another glen check or velvet piece done as well,” Eggsy hums in thought, stepping closer to the other man. He could probably finish measuring Harry’s arms from farther away, but Harry doesn’t say anything so Eggsy wraps the tape around his shoulder, getting close enough he can feel Harry’s breath on the shell of his ear. He writes down the measurements and walks around him. 

“That’s a good idea. The colder months are almost here and the glen check looks lovely paired with tweed. Velvet is preferred for winter, heavier material and all,” Eggsy takes Harry’s wingspan from the back, just as he did from the front, writes it down and lets Harry know he can put his left arm down. He wraps the tape around his pecs, pulling it tight underneath the right arm and god. He knew Harry was gorgeous, anyone with eyes could see that, but knowing exactly how his body was proportioned had an uncomfortable tightness in his pants growing. 

Harry put his right arm down and Eggsy moved downward, slowly along his sides to the inward bend of his slim waist. He squeezed tight and oh goodness how could it possibly be so tiny? 

‘Focus, you’re halfway through.’ He measured Harry’s hips, the swell of his ass, down the length of his leg. Eggsy went in for the inseam, brushing up Harry’s leg and pushing the end of his tape against his inner thigh, brushing downward (slower than he would any other person, letting his touch be just a little too long if he’s being honest.) 

He hears a sharp intake of breath, looks up and watches as Harry’s back contracts from the audibly shuddering breath he releases. 

Oh. Eggsy can see it now, the tightness present in Harry’s shoulders, the way his eyebrow twitches, letting Eggsy know he’s schooled his expression into as much of a confident look as possible, and how his breaths are just a little too regulated to be completely natural. 

He’s just as affected by this as I am. 

Eggsy doesn’t try to stop his hands from lingering on Harry after that thought. He stands close to the other man, slowly wrapping the tape around his body and making sure he takes his time in smoothing it down, laying it flat and writing down the number. He presses his hands across the broad expanse of Harry’s shoulders, leans in close that he can smell the subtle earthy tones of his cologne.

“Your proportions are ridiculous,” He whispers in his ear, finally voicing what he had been thinking and he hears the same sharp breath again before pulling back, moving to the front once again. 

“Thank you,” Harry glances at him briefly and Eggsy can’t help but let out a little smirk at the rosy color painted across the man’s cheeks. He’s already gotten all the measurements he needs, but he still kneels down, pushing the tape against Harry’s hips once again, lightly skims his hand just under Harry’s belt and moves it to push against the start of his thigh. 

He looks up at Harry from under his eyelashes, not even trying to use the cover of measuring him anymore. He’s not surprised when he sees Harry’s own heated look, but he is when Harry suddenly slides his hands under Eggsy’s arms and hauls him up face to face. He lets out a squeak when he’s pulled flush against his front, their lips a breath apart. 

“You absolute tease,” Harry growls before pushing their mouths together, hands roaming and gripping. Eggsy’s body lights up, feeling the drag of exactly where Harry’s hands are, pinching his ass and curling around his torso, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. He only gets two undone before groaning in frustration and tearing it open, buttons ripped off and falling onto the floor. 

“Harry my shirt is ruined,” He can barely get the words out, can barely breathe with how desperate he is to just keep kissing Harry. 

“We’re in a tailor shop, I’ll get you another one,” Harry says as he walks them backwards, pushing Eggsy against the wall. 

“Wait, wait.” Harry pulls away when he speaks, face questioning. His mouth is puffy and bruised red, he’s sure his own mouth looks the same. His hair messier than it was before, sticking up in the places where Eggsy had ran his fingers just moments ago. “Before we do this, I need to know that it isn’t a one time thing. I really like you, Harry. In the sense that I want to date you, not just have sex with you. So if we do this, you’re stuck with me,” Eggsy looks up, and he half expects Harry to fully pull away, gather himself together and leave. He grips his arm tight at the thought.

But then he registers Harry’s face, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes, the gentle slope of his nose, and the soft curve of his mouth. “Well, it’s a good thing that I want to be stuck with you then, isn’t it?” Eggsy beams at him.

It’s awkward when he kisses Harry again, because they’re both still smiling and their teeth scrape against each other a little unpleasantly. But then he reaches up to curl his hands around his neck, playing with the soft hair lying at his nape. This kiss is different than the first one, more sweet than desperate, and it makes Eggsy feel so warm. 

They move together, and it’s no longer with the same urgency as before. It’s slow and builds a fire in his belly, and so intoxicating. He feels captivated with Harry, can’t even think of being away from him long enough to even take a breath. Harry’s hands reach for every bit of exposed skin they can find, leaving trails of burning lust for more. 

They come together, finally meeting in the middle, and to Eggsy it feels like love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it leave a kudo or comment, they make my day :)  
> I'm also on tumblr as kiingmango


End file.
